I Fall To Pieces
by Michelle Desjardins
Summary: Jade suffers an accident that causes her to completely change her personality. Is Beck responsible? How will he and the rest react to the new Jade? Bad summary. BADE.
1. The accident

In this story, an accident causes Jade to change the way she acts. At first her friends are happy but…will the real Jade ever come back?

This story takes place well after Tori Goes Platinum. Tori and the rest are in senior year. Beck and Jade are back together. Jade and Tori are friends, but nonetheless Jade continues to be mean to Tori (and the others) from time to time.

Though Beck and Jade are together again, their relationship is not perfect. They love each other a lot and never want to break up again, but Beck continues to wish his girlfriend was a little bit nicer to other people.

It was a nice and sunny day in Los Angeles, California. It was Friday, everyone was having lunch while making plans for later that evening.

**Asphalt Café**

Andre: I'm so bored. Anyone have plans for later?

Robbie: No. Rex was gonna go out with some Northridge girls but they cancelled.

Jade: Good for them!

Tori: Jade, don't be mean. Anyway, I was thinking we could all go rock climbing at that new indoor rock climbing place. What's it called?

Jade: Oh, you mean that "Rock On" place? It only opened four days ago.

Tori: Yes, that's the one. I hear it's super cool and they have great food too.

Andre: wait, wait, wait…

/*Everyone stares at Andre*/

Beck: dude, you were saying?

Andre: oh yeah…Tori? Are you sure you want to go rock climbing?

Tori: Yeah, why not?

Cat: I thought you were terrified of heights

Tori:: AHA! Not anymore. I am no longer the safe and boring Tori. From now on, I'm a risk taker.

/*Everyone*/: Ooooookaaaaay.

Tori: Oh come on guys, give me a break. Anyway, I'm going. Anyone want to join me?

Jade: Okay, I'll go

Beck: Me too, sounds like fun.

Robbie: I'm not sure, it sounds a bit dangerous.

Tori: there is NOTHING to worry about Robbie, come on, it will be fun.

Andre: okay then, count me in

Cat: Me too. I always wanted to go rock climbing.

Robbie: I guess I'm in too. I think

Tori: YAY! This will be so much fun.

Everyone: (unenthusiastically) oh yay….

***Beck's Car. 5:50pm***

Jade: I have a feeling this place is gonna be packed with people.

Beck: So? What's the problem with that?

Jade: We're gonna have to wait for hours to get a turn. I hate waiting.

Beck: Don't be so impatient. We can talk with our friends to stay entertained in the meantime.

Jade: Oh yay that will be so much fun (sarcastically).

Beck: Seriously, Jade? I love you with all my heart and soul, but I really wish you'd at least make an effort to be nicer and more considerate of other people

Jade: Don't tell me how to be considerate. You weren't exactly being considerate of me last year before the Platinum Music Awards when you tried to kiss Tori. Tori of all people

Beck: I thought we went over this already. I told you I was just trying to forget about you. I thought kissing another girl would help.

Jade: That makes you a jerk. Did you know that?

(Beck's pear phone beeps)

Beck: Ok look I really don't need this from you right now (checks phone) and…oh look, Britney Spears is rumored to be dating one of her security guar…

Jade: (yells) Beck watch out!

(Car brakes hard)

Beck: Oh, sorry my bad

Jade: "My Bad"? You need to stop being so careless.

Beck: And you, my dear, need to stop being such a drama queen.

Jade: Drama queen? We came THIS close to a big truck.

Beck: (sighs) Ok, ok. Sorry.

Jade: I really wish you'd pay more attention to the road and less attention to your Celebrity Gossip Alerts

Beck: But they give me up to date information on…

Jade: I really don't care

Beck: Of course you don't.

Jade: Whatever, we're here. Let's just go and meet the rest. Thank you for almost killing me though.

Beck: (to himself) I really wish she wasn't such a drama queen

***Rock On: 6:15pm***

As expected, the place was packed. The only area with available spots was the "free climbing" area (meaning, no harness. Typically used by advanced climbers).

Tori: Okay so we have a few options, free climbing or waiting 4 hours.

Jade: Why don't we go somewhere else instead?

/*Everyone*/: yeah, let's go

Andre: You know, I have to agree with Jade here

Tori: No, you guys. I really want to do this. Pleeease?

Robbie: But there are no harnesses available, it's dangerous.

Tori: Yes but they provide mats, and if we do this two at a time then two other people can serve as spotters.

Beck: She has a point

Andre: So how are we gonna do this?

Tori: Me and Jade go first. Andre you can spot me, and I'm sure Beck can spot Jade.

Beck: Fine with me

Jade: Okay whatever, let's do this

**15 minutes later**

Andre: (To Tori) Ready?

Beck: (To Jade) Ready?

Tori and Jade: (simultaneously) YES! Now quit asking "ready?" every 15 seconds

The two girls begin climbing. Jade is doing fine. Tori seems to struggle a little bit.

Beck: Good job babe!

Jade: Yeah, whatever.

Andre: Tori, you okay?

Tori: ummm, uuummmm, I'm not sure

Andre: what do you me…

Tori: (freaking out) I CAN'T DO THIS, I CAN'T DO THIS, I'm out of here

(Tori gets down with Andre's help)

Andre: Well okay, that was fast. Who's next?

Cat: Oh ME ME ME, please please with a red velvet cupcake on top

Andre: Okay lil red. You know what to do.

Cat: Yay I get to go all the way to the top.

Cat had no problem climbing, giggling her way to the top. Then as she was about to reach the top, Jade begins to descend.

Beck: You're doing great Jade

Jade: I know

But just as Jade was making her way down, Beck got distracted by a text message. He then reads the message, which was a Celebrity Gossip Alert text about David Letterman. He was too preoccupied with the text, that he didn't notice that Jade lost her footing while she was coming down. And just like that Jade's body hits the ground, hard.

Jade: ahh!

Tori: Jade, oh my god, Jade!

Robbie: Are you okay

Beck: (To himself) Oh great, just great. I'm so dead now

Tori: Beck, WHAT did you DO?

Rex: He DIDN'T do anything, that's the problem

Tori: Jade's unconscious. We need to call 911

Beck:…..

Tori: Beck say something

Beck: I think I'm going to pass out (/*faints*/)

Rex: oh great, now we need TWO ambulances

Cat: Hey look, I'm on top of the world!

Andre: Cat get down from there, but REAL slow please

Cat: kk

Tori: please Jade, say something, please.

Cat: why is Beck sleeping

Rex: he has an overdose

/*Everyone*/: WHAT?

Rex: Yeah, an overdose of GUILT, muahahaha

Robbie: Rex!

(Everyone stare at Rex)

Rex: You can all stare at me all you want, but it's true.

Jade is unconscious and in pretty bad shape. An ambulance has been called and is on the way to take Jade to the hospital. Will she be OK? Will she be able to forgive Beck? Will Beck be able to deal with the guilt of putting his girlfriend in danger (again)? Find out in next chapter.

Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Jade?

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.

I hope you guys liked the previous chapter. In this chapter, the group visits Jade at the Hospital. She was in pretty bad shape when they last saw her so they are all very concerned about her. Also in this chapter, a word battle between Beck and Tori.

Chapter 2

**Los Angeles General Hospital. 8:40pm**

The ER is crowded with people. Jade was taken for observation and some scanning.

Cat: Where's Jade? I'm getting impatient here!

Tori: I know, it's been almost 90 minutes since they took her

Robbie: I'm sure she's fine. I mean, she's Jade after all

Andre: Yeah. You're right man. Umm, Beck?

Beck: …(no answer)

Andre: Dude, you've been quiet ever since the accident.

Robbie: Is everything okay, Beck?

Beck: I just…this is all my fault

Andre: Oh come on man, don't say…

Rex: IT IS his fault

Robbie: Rex! Can't you see he feel remorseful?

Beck: You know what? He's right, I caused this.

Cat: It's not like you meant to drop her

Andre: Yeah, it was an accident

Tori: Well not to be mean, but you could have prevented this!

Beck: I know, I know! But I didn't mean to. It was an accident, I just got distracted.

Robbie: Yeah. I'm sure Beck had a good reason to be distracted.

Tori: Okay. Fine. Let's hear it.

Beck: Fine. I got a…very important…text message

Tori: About….

Beck: uhh…gossip…about… David Letterman

Rex: Oh yeah, nice excuse man!

Beck: All I know is that Jade will never forgive me. She'll probably break up with me. And this time it will be permanent. I just know it. I don't mean to cause drama, but my life is over. (Sits down)

Tori: Oh come on, I'm sure she won't do that. I mean, she might stab you with scissors and drive you deep into the desert though.

Beck: Oh thanks Tori, that's very reassuring. (sarcastic)

Tori: Hey, I'm being honest here. You were supposed to protect her and didn't because of some stupid Celebrity Gossip text message.

Beck: Hey it was YOUR idea to go to that stupid rock climbing place in the first place.

Tori: And it was YOU who agreed to come and YOU who agreed to be her spotter. You know you could have refused and just let Andre or even Robbie spot her.

Beck: Why would I let Andre or Robbie protect my girlfriend?

Andre: Yo man, relax a little bit, would you?

Tori: I'm sure they would have done a better job.

Beck: Yeah and since when are you all BFF with Jade?

Tori: We're not BFF's. We tolerate each other as best as we can.

Cat: One time my brother was taken into a special hospital, but then they kicked him out because he kept trying to choke everyone.

Andre: Umm, Cat? What does that have to do with Jade?

Cat: Nothing, I just remembered that story because we're in a hospital.

Andre: Oh, ok. At least you stopped the fight.

20 minutes later, a doctor came out.

Dr. Keller: Hi. Are you guys friends with Jade West?

Beck: Yes, I'm her boyfriend.

Rex: But not for long.

(Becks gives Rex a long stare. Then faces Dr. Keller again)

Beck: Is she okay? (concerned)

Dr. Keller: Well she took a hard fall. But luckily she only suffered a broken wrist and a minor concussion.

Beck: A concussion?

Dr. Keller: Yes, but don't worry she'll be fine. We would like her to stay in the hospital for 36 hours for observation.

Beck: Great. Can we see her?

Dr. Keller: Sure. She's in room 15D.

Everyone: Thank you doctor.

**Room 15D. 9:10pm**

Door opens. Jade looks up to see her friends come in.

Cat: Hi Jade

Andre: How are you feeling?

Jade: My head hurts, I feel dizzy, and I can't feel my arm.

Cat: Oh look, they gave you a pink cast. YAY. I want a pink cast.

Jade: Cat, please keep it quiet, my head hurts.

Cat: Sorry. Whoops.

Beck: Hey, umm, how are you?

Jade: Beck, I already answered that question. (smiles)

Beck: Oh, right.

Tori: Is there anything you need to feel better?

Beck: Umm, could you guys give us some privacy please?

Rex: NO! We want to watch this match. I bet it will better than pay per view.

Beck: Guys please!

Everyone: Okay, fine, sure, let's go.

(Everyone leaves. Beck and Jade are alone inside the room)

Beck: So, Jade…

Jade: Yes?

Beck: Look, you have no idea how bad I feel about this. It's all my fault,

I'm an idiot, and I know I don't deserve you. And I totally understand if you want to break up with me or even stab me with scissors or bury me in the desert, I just don't know what I was thinking and…

Jade:…BECK! Please stop talking.

Beck: But it's just that…

Jade: I'm not mad at you.

Beck: I just…wait, what? You're NOT mad at me?

Jade: No, I'm not mad. It was just an accident. (smiles)

Beck: Okay, who are you and where is the real Jade?

Jade: That's cute. (giggles)

Beck: Wait! Did you just GIGGLE? (confused)

Jade: What's wrong with giggling? (pouts slightly)

Beck: Oh nothing, it's just that you hate giggling.

Jade: Oh, you're right. Well, I guess I just felt like giggling. Now I love you and all but I really would like to get some sleep.

Beck: Sure honey. I'll be here first thing in the morning tomorrow.

Jade: Bye baby.

**Outside Room 15D. 9:30pm**

Beck steps outside the room.

Andre: Beck, what happened?

Robbie: How's Jade?

Rex: How come you're still walking?

Tori: What did Jade say?

Beck: She's not mad at me. (smiles)

Cat: Wow. That's amazing.

Tori: They must have given her very strong meds

Beck: Or maybe she understands that this was an accident and she's just not mad at me.

Rex: Yeah, suuuuuure. Wait till the meds wear off.

Beck: Oh man, you're right.

***Los Angeles General Hospital. Sunday at noon***

Beck approaches Jade's room one last time. He knocks on the door.

Beck: Jade, it's Beck.

Jade: Come in please.

(Beck enters room)

Beck: Okay, so how are you feeling?

Jade: Fine, but after being here for 2 nights I'm more than ready to go home.

Beck: Good. The doctor signed your release papers and you're good to go.

Jade: Great. Let's get out of here.

Beck: Oh and Jade? Since the doctor said that you may return to regular activities today, I was thinking maybe we could join our friends? They're playing cards at Tori's house this afternoon.

Jade: I'd love to. Spending time with our wonderful friends is always fun.

Beck: That's weird. (confused)

Jade: What's weird?

Beck: You covered your sarcasm very well. Nice babe.

Jade: But I wasn't being sarcastic. I love our friends very much, they each have so many special qualities. Don't you agree?

Beck: Uhhh…sure?

Jade: Alright then, let's go. (happy)

(Jade leaves the room. Beck stays behind for a minute)

Beck: Either those meds are still kicking in or someone is impersonating my girlfriend.

(Beck calls Andre)

_Andre: Hey man, you're with Jade?_

Beck: Yeah, we're on our way out. And we'll be at Tori's house later.

_Andre: Ok, just make sure she's not carrying any weapons_

Beck: Oh don't worry. She's being extremely nice right now.

_Andre: Those painkillers must be really strong_

Beck: Look, I don't know what's going on. But whatever it is, Jade's nice and I think I like it.

_Andre: Whatever you say man_

Beck: Anyway, I'll see you later.

(Hangs up)

Jade's mean persona seems to have taken a complete turn for the better. Or is it? How will her friends react to her new personality? Will they embrace it, or will they want the old Jade back? Find out in the next chapter.

Reviews are welcome and much appreciated

End of Chapter 2


	3. The New Jade

Chapter 3: The New Jade

Author's note: I would like to thank those who reviewed my other 2 chapters. As I said, reviews are welcome and much aooreciated.

Disclamer: I don't own Victorious.

This chapter is a little bit shorter than the previous 2. Jade is completely different from her usual self. How will her friends react to her new personality?

If you want to picture Jade in this chapter, she's the typical nice and happy person. Kind of like Jade's character from "Sleepover at Sikowitz" sans the farm-girl accent. Just regular Jade, except happy and nice instead of mean and cranky.

***Tori's house. Sunday 3pm***

(Andre walks in)

Tori: Oh hey Andre, you're just in time.

Andre: Hey, thanks. Oh by the way, Beck and Jade are coming too.

Cat: Oh yay, I miss Jade so much.

Tori: Umm, Cat? You saw her 2 days ago

Cat: I know, such a long time.

Tori: Anyway, I'm glad they're coming but to be honest today I'm not in the mood for Jade's dark sense of humor

Andre: Don't worry. Beck says she's still nice like she was 2 days ago. Apparently those pain meds are still affecting her.

(Doorbell)

Tori: Come in! It's open.

(Jade walks in)

Jade: Hey guys! (happy) Oh my goodness, Tori I'm so glad to see you (hugs Tori tightly). How have you been Tori?

Tori: Good? (confused) I think. How are you feeling?

Jade: Oh I feel great because I'm surrounded by my wonderful friends, I mean, can life get ANY better than this?

Andre: Uhh where's Beck?

Jade: Oh he's parking the car, he'll be here any second. Oh Beck, my wonderful boyfriend, I love him so much. I'm so glad we're back together, I don't know what I would do without him.

(Everyone looks at Jade confused)

Tori: Umm, Jade? Are you sure you're feeling ok?

Jade: Absolutely! Please Tori, don't you worry about me, you're such a good friend.

(Beck walks in)

Beck: Hey, I'm here.

Jade: Hi honey (runs to him and kisses him) I missed you.

Beck: (confused but smiling) I missed you too babe.

Tori: Ok why don't we start the card game? Andre, Cat, Jade, you guys can get everything set up. Beck can I talk to you for a second?

Beck: Ok. Let's go outside.

(Tori and Beck walk outside)

Tori: Alright Beck, what is wrong with Jade? (concerned)

Beck: What do you mean?

Tori: She's being nice to me, WAY too nice to me.

Beck: So? You always complain that she's mean to you, how can you complain now that she's being nice?

Tori: I know but…I don't know.

Beck: Look, she had a life threatening accident two days ago. Maybe the accident caused her to realize how much she appreciates everyone and everything. I heard some people change after these types of events.

Tori: Hmm, maybe you're right

Beck: I don't know about you, but I like "nice Jade". Not that I didn't like her before, but it's a nice and refreshing change from her usual mean self.

Tori: You're right. And who knows, maybe now we can be friends for real.

Beck: Yup, that's right. Wouldn't you like that?

Tori: Yes, a lot. I'm glad Jade is nice now.

Beck: Good. So, should we go back inside and play cards?

Tori: Let's.

(Back inside)

Cat: Oh good, you guys are back. We were just about to start the game.

Jade: Hey Tori, I forgot to mention I love those shoes you're wearing

Tori: Oh thank you (smiles). I love your combat boots.

Jade: Thanks.

Cat: What about MY shoes?

Jade: They're beautiful Cat. Just like you.

Cat: Yay!

(Tori's phone beeps)

Tori: I got a text message from my mom…oh no, they won't be coming back home until tomorrow afternoon

Andre: What's wrong with that?

Tori: My parents always drive me to school

Beck: Woah, woah wait. You mean you STILL haven't gotten your driver's licence yet?

Tori: No (embarrassed)

Andre: What? Tori. You're almost 18 for crying out loud.

Cat: I thought you took another road test last month

Tori: Well I did.

Beck: And?

Cat: Please don't tell me you hit another lady in a wheelchair.

Tori: Absolutely not!

Cat: Ok *phew*

Tori: This time it was a blind guy

Cat: Tori!

Andre: You're hopeless.

Beck: Totally

Jade: Now, now guys. Give her a break. Stop bugging her. I'm sure Tori didn't mean to hit that poor blind guy.

Tori: Thank you, Jade. Wait…did you just stand up for me?

Jade: Yeah. What's wrong with that?

Tori: Nothing, nothing. Thank you.

Jade: Anyway, Tori, you'll have plenty of time to get your driver's licence. In the meantime, if you want I can drive you to school tomorrow morning.

Tori: NO. I mean, are you sure?

Jade: Doctor said I can do everything just like before the accident so why not?

Tori: Oh it's just that last time you offered to drive me to school…but you know what, nevermind. I would love that. Thank you.

Jade: Excellent. I'll pick you up at 7:20 am

Tori: Good. See guys? Nothing wrong with me not having my licence yet, Jade said so.

Andre: Ok, I guess if Jade said so then it's fine.

Jade: Awww Andre, you're so sweet (hugs Andre)

Andre: Thanks, I think. You know Jade, I must say I like this new you.

Tori: Yes, you're so nice now.

Cat: What do you mean? She was always nice.

Jade: Are you guys saying I was nasty before? (sad)

Beck: NO, no. You were awesome. But now you're nicer and that's nice to see. You understand, right?

Jade: Of course I do (smiles), I was just kidding. I love you guys.

Tori: Aww, this is so great. Us, together having fun.

Andre: Yeah, I have a feeling everything is just going to get better from now on.

The group is happy with Jade's new personality. But has Jade really changed for good? Will her old personality ever come back? Find out in the next chapter.

Next chapter: Tori rides to school with Jade. Will things go smoothly? Or will the real Jade come back? Also, how will people at school react to the "new" Jade?

I know this chapter may have been a little boring, since nothing significant really happened. But I thought it was important. I hope you guys liked it anyway. Please review

Love,

Michelle


	4. What is Going On?

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

I hope you guys are enjoying this story. Not a lot of Bade for this chapter, sorry. A lot of Tori, and some Sikowitz.

Chapter 4: What is Goung On?

Tori is a little bit apprehensive about riding to school with Jade. But she figures that it will be a good opportunity to find out if Jade has really changed or if she's just pretending to be nice. A few "Driving Tori Crazy" references here, and also reference to one of Robbie's latest slap updates.

***Monday. 7:18am. Tori's house***

Jade arrives at Tori's house just in time to pick her up. She sends Tori a text message that says _I'm right outside _

Tori: Ok, today I will find out if Jade really has changed or if it was just an extended effect of the pain meds. Or in the worst case scenario if she's just lying about all this.

(Tori leaves her house. Gets inside Jade's car)

Tori: Hi Jade. Thanks for offering to take me to school today.

Jade: No problem. Let's go.

Tori: No wait…umm, before we go I just wanted to know how you're feeling (smiles)

Jade: Who me? I'm feeling great Tori, but thank you for asking. Now can we leave?

Tori: Sure, sure let's go.

(2 minutes later)

Tori: Umm, I like your car.

Jade: I am so glad

Tori: _Did she just say "I am so glad"? Sounds strangely familiar_

Tori: Hey, umm, I thought you didn't like driving during the day?

Jade: Oh, I already told you I prefer to drive at night..

Tori: Right

Jade: But you know…

Tori: _Please don't say "anything for a friend"…_

Jade:…anything for a friend

Tori: _Oh no, the evil Jade is back. I am so dead_

(Tori looks in the back seat)

Tori: Well, at least no shovel this time.

Jade: What did you say? (confused)

Tori: _Oh, shoot, that wasn't supposed to be said out loud_

Jade: Tori?

Tori: Yeah, um, sorry I don't know what's wrong with me today.

(At that moment, Jade takes an unexpected left turn)

Tori:_ Where is she going? This is not how we get to school from my house. Oh no, now I know what's happening. She's not going to bury me in the desert, she's going to kill me and dump me in some abandoned dumpster. _

Jade: Hey Tori, I want to show you something (smirks)

Tori: WHAT? (panics) You want to show me something? No I don't want it, I just want to go to school. Please, please take me to school now.

Jade: Tori, what is wrong with you?

Tori: Look, I know I'm not your favorite person in the world but PLEASE don't kill me (freaks out)

Jade: What are you talking about? (very confused)

Tori: Oh Jade, I knew you were faking this personality change. I swear I won't tell anyone, but please just let me go unharmed (freaks out more)

Jade: Tori! All I want is to show you my favorite coffee place.

Tori: Yeah I…what? Coffee place? (confused)

Jade: Yes, this one right here (points to a coffee shop)

(Car parks in front of a nice coffee house)

Tori: What is this place?

Jade: A place I discovered a few months ago. One night I felt lonely and couldn't sleep, but Beck was too busy doing homework so while I was driving around this neighborhood I saw that this place was still open. Believe me, they have the best coffee ever.

Tori: Oh, I see (smiles, embarrassed)

Jade: You thought I was going to KILL you?

Tori: Well, yeah. I mean, last time you offered to take me to school you almost bury me in the desert

Jade: HAHAHA, silly Tori. I was just trying to scare you. I wasn't going to do anything bad to you. One time I tried to scare Robbie too. It worked, except he didn't jump out of the car like you did (laughs)

Tori: Oh, well now I'm embarrassed. So, how about we get some coffee from this magnificent place?

Jade: That's why we're here. Come on, my treat.

Tori: That's so nice.

(5 minutes later. Back on the road)

Tori: .GOD. Best coffee on earth!

Jade: I told you.

Tori: You know Jade, this has been a very pleasant ride, despite my previous outburst (laughs).

Jade: You're so funny. Anyway, we're here. Let's go inside.

Tori: Let's.

***Hollywood Arts Hallways. 7:40am***

Beck: Hi Jade.

(They kiss)

Jade: Hi honey. How are you doing this wonderful morning?

Beck: Good, as always. But now the question is how are YOU doing?

Jade: Honey, I'm fine. Really, I don't want you to worry about me, ok?

Beck: Ok fine. But at least let me carry your bag for you.

Jade: Well ok. We have Sikowitz first period. Let's hurry.

Beck: Coming.

(Sikowitz Class)

Sikowitz: Good morning children

Everyone: Hey.

Sikowitz: Ok so today I want to try something a little bit different. Andre, Beck up on the stage please.

Andre: Ok?

Beck: So, what do we do?

Sikowitz: You must improvise a scene. You will play husband and wife.

(Beck responds quickly)

Beck: I'll be the husband (raises hand)

Andre: Aww man.

Sikowitz: Now Jade, I don't want you to have another jealous outburst just because Beck is playing someone else's husband.

Jade: Why would I do that? I trust Beck with all my heart, I know he would never cheat on me.

Sikowitz: Wha…HAhaha. Wow Jade, you sounded very convincing there (laughs)

Jade: But I'm serious.

Sikowitz: What? (confused)

Jade: Look, I know I had trust issues in the past but I know Beck would never do something so horrible to me. And if he ever wants to leave me again, I will accept and respect his decision.

(Everyone is stunned)

Sikowitz: Ok, I don't know who you are but I want to know what you did with the REAL Jade.

Jade: I'm right here Sikowitz.

Sikowitz: Someone please explain?

Andre: Look, last Friday we went rock climbing…

Rex: And Beck let Jade fall on her head

Beck: That is NOT what happened.

Tori: It kinda is true.

Beck: I was supposed to spot Jade's climb, but as she was coming down I got distracted and just as I got distracted she fell down.

Rex: You let her fall man.

Beck: I did not. It was an accident.

Rex: You're more interested in David Letterman's gossip news.

Beck: SHUT UP.

Jade: Both of you, please stop.

Sikowitz: Jade? What do you have to say about this?

Jade: Look, I fell but it was an accident. And ever since I woke up I just don't feel like being mean to anyone. I realized that hurting other people's feelings is not good, and I learned to appreciate my wonderful friends

Cat: Awwww

Sikowitz: I see (serious)

Jade: And I also want to apologize to you, all those times I gave you attitudes I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so bitchy all the time.

Sikowitz: That's ok. Don't worry about it.

Tori: Isn't she great now?

Sikowitz:…(no answer)

Beck: She was always great, but now she's great AND kind AND nice.

Jade: Thank you guys. I love you all

(Bell rings)

Sikowitz: Class dismissed

(Tori stays behind)

Tori: Hey, Sikowitz? Why are you being so serious about this? You always complain about Jade's attitude towards everyone and now she's nice and wonderful.

Sikowitz: Tori, she is nice indeed. But not wonderful.

Tori: Why would you say that? (confused)

Sikowitz: She was wonderful before, now she's just….average and normal.

Tori: So you're saying that the old Jade is better.

Sikowitz: The old Jade is the ONLY Jade. Her new personality is sweet, caring, nice, friendly, and to be honest I find that extremely boring.

Tori: Wait a minute. You always say that I'm sweet, caring, nice, and friendly.

Sikowitz: Yeah, so?

Tori: So in other words you think my personality is boring?

Sikowitz: Oh absolutely

Tori: Sikowitz! (angry)

Sikowitz: I told you so many times that you need to learn to take risks. And sometimes doing things that others disapprove of is the biggest risk a person can take.

Tori: So you want me to be like Jade? The old Jade I mean.

Sikowitz: Totally. That's why I've wanted you two to get along. You can learn a lot from her.

Tori: And I suppose there's nothing useful she can learn from me?

Sikowitz: Now you see my point. Bye.

(Sikowitz leaves)

Tori: I don't care what he thinks, I like the new Jade.

And with that, Tori leaves the classroom and into the hallways.

End of Chapter 4.

So, finally someone is not happy with the new Jade. Who will be next? And when will the old Jade make a comeback? Find out soon.

I PROMISE there will be Bade in the next few chapters. I felt that for now I needed to get others more involved. But Bade will be happening soon, I promise.

Let me know what you think. Reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated.

Love,

Michelle


	5. I love you I think

AN: I has been brought to my attention that scripts are not an allowed format in FF and that this story may be at risk of getting deleted. Unfortunately, I saw that after I wrote Chapter 5. I'll try to write Chapter 6 in a different format. For now, let's hope the "Fic Police" doesn't notice and I don't get in much trouble.

Chapter 5: I love you…I think

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.

Ok first of all I would like to thank those who were kind enough to leave a review. The more reviews I get, the more inspired I am to write new chapters faster. I have a very good idea of the direction I want this story to take. So if you feel that a chapter makes no sense and may seem like a bit of a filler, don't worry, there's a reason for that.

Second of all: I think by now this is pretty obvious, but just in case I'll clarify: _Italics_ means a characters own thought. They're not actually saying those lines out loud.

***Beck's RV. Tuesday. 7:55pm***

Beck had asked Jade to go to his RV later that evening, to do "homework and stuff" as he calls it. Jade is always on time when it comes to "study dates" so he knew she'd be there in about 5 minutes. Just as he was getting his RV ready for Jade, he gets a call from Andre.

Beck: Hey man.

Andre: Hey, what's up?

Beck: Oh nothing, I'm just waiting for Jade to arrive.

Andre: I see. What for? Wait, I probably shouldn't ask.

Beck: Hahaha, no it's cool. I asked her to come and help me with the script I'm writing.

Andre: I'm stuck on that too, that's why I was calling you. But Jade should be able to help you, she's the best writer in the entire school.

Beck: Yes, she is. But hopefully, we won't be getting much writing done.

Andre: Ok, bye…

Beck: Andre wait, I was kidding. Work first, fun later (unconvincing).

Andre: I rather not hear about the fun.

Just then, Jade knocks on Beck's RV door.

Beck: Sorry Andre, Jade's here. I gotta go.

Andre: Bye, see you tomorrow.

(Call ends. Beck opens the door)

Beck: Come in, my lady.

Jade: Thank you, my love. So, how's your script coming along?

Beck: Yeah, um, about that. I really don't feel like doing homework right now?

Jade: Really? (raises eyebrow) So what do you want to do instead?

Beck grins and kisses her hard.

Beck: I love you. We haven't had any "fun" in a long time.

Jade: What do you mean? (confused)

Beck: Jade, you haven't lost your memory have you?

Jade: No no, I remember everything.

Beck: So then you must remember what we always do on our "study dates" before we actually study, right?

Jade: Well yes, but I feel that we should work on the script right now. You know you're not doing great in that class and if you don't get at least a B in this assignment your entire grade will be at a serious risk.

Beck: Ok, ok, I guess you're right.

Jade: Great. Now, why don't you get everything ready while I go wash my hands real quick. They're kinda dirty.

Beck: Go right ahead.

Beck: _What is wrong with Jade? Normally she wouldn't refuse an opportunity for "fun" stuff even if it means having to stay up all night for homework._

Jade: I'm back

Beck: _No you're not, if were really back you'd be cuddling with me in my bed and not wearing any clothes._

Jade: Ok, let me grab my laptop and my notebook…

Beck: _I wish you'd be grabbing ME not those senseless objects. Oh GOD I want you so bad._

Jade: Ok, ready to work?

Beck: Yup, let's get it on*.

Jade: WHAT did you just say?

Beck: _Oh great, a Freudian slip, just what I needed._

Jade: Beck?

Beck: I mean, I mean let's get ON with, you know, the script. Let's get to work, that's what I meant (nervous)

Jade: Ok, then come sit by me.

Beck: _Great, so she lost all her sass but she still remembers an old slang that no one from our school ever says anymore._

Jade: Hey…Beck?

Beck: Yes, I'm right here.

Jade: Ok listen, I'll have a look at your script and then I'll tell you what I think about it and what you should change. Deal?

Beck: Works for me.

Just as Jade begins to read Beck's script, Beck gets into deep thoughts about Jade's new personality. He's so deep in thought that he's unaware of anything going on in his surroundings.

Beck: _I know I have always complained about Jade being mean, over bearing, abrasive, and arrogant. But now that I think about it, I think that's exactly what I like about her. She's not like any other girls. Every day there was something new about her, every day I discovered something that I didn't know before…_

Jade: Oh, hey Beck?

Beck: _…I mean I should be happy she changed and now is nice and sweet, but I'm starting to miss the old Jade, MY Jade. At first I was so happy about her new personality I didn't consider that this change might affect our relationship. What if a change in personality means her taste in men will also change…_

Jade: Beck? Can you hear me?

Beck:_ …it could very well happen, I mean now that she's nice what if other guys become interested in her and want to date her? What if she finds someone who is perfect and leaves me for him? I haven't exactly been a perfect boyfriend to her. I mean, I've done a lot of things that make me a jerk, so what if she doesn't want to date a jerk?_

Jade: Earth to Beck!

Beck: _Well then, all I have to do is change MY personality to match hers. But that would be so fake. She won't like me if I'm fake. But I'm an actor, I can pretend to be Prince Charming, but I can't do that for the rest of my life._

Jade: BECK! I'm starting to worry, what is happening? SAY SOMETHING!

Beck: _Now I'm really worried, I can't lose Jade again. If I lose her again, she won't take me back a third time. I just can't imagine my life without her. Without her my life is so empty and boring. I need her more than anything…._

Before Beck could finish his last thought, he was interrupted by something very cold and very WET.

(Splash)

Beck: AHHH! Jade? What did you do?

Jade: I'm sorry honey, but that's the only way I could grab your attention.

Beck: _Cold water? Not bad, normally she have thrown her scissors at me or break something or hit me very hard with a something not soft. Cold water is not that bad actually._

Jade: BECK!

Beck: Oh sorry, I'm ok now. So, did you read my script?

Jade: Yes, I did. And I think it's very good.

Beck: You what? You always say how my script writing is terrible.

Jade: But I mean terrible in the best possible way (smiles)

Beck: How sweet. So, anything I should change about it?

Jade: I corrected some spelling mistakes, but other than that I think it's great.

Beck: That's awesome. Soooo, now that homework is done…

Jade: Oh oh.

Beck: Oh oh what?

Jade: I know what you're gonna say.

Beck: Oh yes I'm gonna (smirks)

Jade: Look Beck, don't take this the wrong way but I'm really not in the mood.

Beck: Can we talk about this (sad)

Jade: Oh you look sad. What do you want to talk about?

Beck: Jade, do you love me?

Jade: Of course I love you silly.

Beck: Yes, but, do you love me like you used to?

Jade: What do you mean? (confused)

Beck: Look, you have changed, a LOT. And to be honest with you, I fear that your feelings towards me may also change.

Jade: I don't get it.

Beck: I just thought that now that you're sweet, nice, caring, and friendly, that perhaps you may want to be with a "Prince Charming" type of guy.

Jade: I already found Prince Charming.

Beck: Jade, you know I'm no Prince Charming. I'm not the perfect boyfriend and sometimes I have been a bit of a jerk.

Jade: Listen to me Beck. You may not be the perfect boyfriend and you may not be Prince Charming, but you're MY perfect boyfriend and most importantly you're MY Prince Charming. And I love you…I think.

Beck: You THINK (panics)

Jade: I'm kidding. Of course I love you.

Bade: Don't scare me like that. Please don't ever do that EVER again.

Jade: I won't, I promise.

Beck: Ok then, it's getting late. I know you're not in the mood for "fun" stuff, and I for once will be a gentleman and respect that.

Jade: Thank you.

Beck: So how about we just lay down and cuddle.

Jade: That sounds nice.

Beck and Jade cuddle in Beck's bed. And after a while they both fall asleep at almost the same time.

At this point Beck is still afraid that this change in Jade will affect their relationship. He likes that she's nice to other people, but he's wondering if he'll ever get tired of her, but most importantly if SHE will ever get tired of him. As a matter of fact, he's beginning to question whether he likes this Jade better than the old Jade (or as Sikowitz described her: the ONLY Jade).

End of Chapter 5.

*Note: "Let's get it on" it's old urban slang for sex – just in case you didn't know. It was a very common Freudian slip in the 80-90's, but not so much anymore.

Coming up on "I Fall To Pieces": Jade's friends start to realize that they miss the old Jade. And later, they try to come up with ideas as to how to get the old Jade back.


End file.
